I. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for detecting electric fields.
II. Background
Electric-field sensors (“E-sensors”) are devices that are used for a variety of purposes, such as the detection and ranging of ships and other vehicles, oceanographic studies and geophysical measurements and prospecting.
Current E-sensors generally rely on the measurement of a voltage drop across two electrodes implanted in a conducting medium. However, for all the known electrically active materials that can be used in an E-sensor, the relative coercive field (this determines the energy barrier height separating the states of stable electrical polarization) can be prohibitively large. Accordingly, new technology related to E-sensors may be desirable.